


Bright Moon

by MidnightBlackWolf08 (AsunaNoKitsune)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaNoKitsune/pseuds/MidnightBlackWolf08
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy se encuentra con la oportunidad de cambiar su pasado y su futuro toma una decisión que cambiaria su vida por completoAhora debe elegir de nuevo un bandoLa luz con las personas que lo odianLa oscuridad con las personas que anhelan su poderO crear un tercer bando para que dejen de joder
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Estoy Solo

Las personas me han juzgado por mis decisiones, dicen que soy un cobarde, un mentiroso, alguien que anhela el poder a costa de los demás pero si solo supieran la verdad.

Camino por las calles, escuchando los gritos "mortifago", "asesino", "cobarde" lo hacen desde una distancia prudente, al dirigir mi mirada se estremecen como si me atreviera a lanzar un hechizo con la declaración que cuelga en mi cuello como una cadena.

Fui el único que al menos no se dirigió a azkaban, sin retorno, por las acciones que mi madre y yo, hicimos por salvar a Harry Potter, el maldito cuatro-ojos, el niño dorado, quien ahora sin terminar el último año de Hogwarts fue admitido con facilidad en la academia de Aurores.

Mientras tanto la mayoría de mi generación se encuentra encarcelados, todos Slytherin y ningún maldito Gryffindor fue mandado a Azkaban, aquellos Gryffindors que se unieron al Lord, fueron perdonados por sus acciones y están ya sea en arresto domiciliario o haciendo servicio comunitario.

Jodido favoritismo 

Los únicos Slytherin "libres" somos los Malfoy, y eso después de arrebatarnos parte de nuestra fortuna, "Necesitamos apoyo económico después de las pérdidas que dejó la guerra", fue lo que comentaron después de vaciar la mitad de nuestras bóvedas, no pudimos hacer nada era eso o nuestra libertad, "Gracias por su apoyo", fue lo que dijeron mientras se iban.

¡¿Apoyo?!

Apreté los puños y fruncí el entrecejo ante el recuerdo, al ver como las personas me veían y aceleraban el paso, suspire profundo intentando calmarme; las personas me ven como el heredero de el señor oscuro, si tan solo supieran!

Al notar el portón que se alzaba ante mi, inspire profundo para después comenzar a caminar a su interior, pase varios pasillos antes de entrar al exterior, por inercia mis pasos fueron hacia la derecha, unos cuantos metros, debajo de un roble se hallaba un monumento.

Me arrodille mientras mi mano se dirigía al nombre que yacía cubierto por leve rastro de tierra, sonreí tristemente.

-Han pasado trece meses padrino, la guerra ha concluido pero las disputas continúan...las personas siguen sin saber la verdad, siguen tratando a los Gryffindors como héroes y los Slytherins como cobardes...si tan solo supieran...Madre y Padre siguen con las mismas disputas de la supremacía de sangre -murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco - y yo me mantengo vivo supongo -sonreí entre dientes- "Niño dramático" sería lo que responderías...he continuado con mis estudios y...me he postulado para ser "Maestro de pociones" -sonreí tristemente -me han aceptado pero mi profesor no está muy feliz al respecto, sigue diciendo que es una deshonra que un mortifago estudie esa profesión.

-Se le olvida que un ex-mortifago fue el mejor maestro de pociones y el más joven de la historia -sonreí sintiendo un leve rastro que bajo por mi mejilla y termina cayendo en la nieve- ...aún no te perdono - la última palabra se quiebra entre mis leves sollozos

-Porque? Porque tuviste que dejarme ? -grito en silencio mientras apoyo mis puños cerrados enfrente de la tumba -lo prometiste...prometiste que jamás me dejarías!!! -grito mientras me abrazó levemente - dijiste que estarías a mi lado siempre... - "yo sé que puedes" -no, no puedo - "siempre con la frente en alto Draco, no permitas que nadie vea que te ha dañado" - cómo puedo continuar? Cuando las personas juzgan sin conocer la verdad, cuando los inocentes yacen entre rejas y los culpables libres -murmuré viendo hacia la nada -quisiera cambiar todo, darles una oportunidad a aquellos que más lo necesitan.

-Quiero darles una opción donde no sea necesario pelear, donde no esperemos al héroe con armadura para que libre nuestra batalla, donde no dependamos de un adolescente...donde nos aceptemos los unos a los otros, sin importar las casas...Donde podamos ser libres de tomar nuestras decisiones sin la interferencia de un Lord oscuro o de un Lord de luz...

_-Lo anhelas de corazón?_

-Lo anhelo, anhelo demostrar lo que realmente es ser un Slytherin 

_-Anhelas mostrar quien realmente eres?_

_-Lo hago_

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy, te otorgamos una nueva oportunidad, solo tienes una única misión, demuestra que la magia es magia su clasificación no importa si no las acciones que se toman al usarlas...demuestra que no hay luz sin oscuridad, sin importar que tan oscuro es el pasado de una persona...otorga una oportunidad a quien la requiere y destruye a quien arrebate...Demuestra que un líder no yace en aquel que va a la pelea sin estrategias, sino en uno que con astucia gana batallas, se un líder como ninguno otro, pelea con tus aliados con estrategia y ambición, demuestra tu valentía al tomar decisiones difíciles sin arriesgar una vida por el bien común, demuestra tu osadía y fortaleza al pelear contra prejuicios, potencializa las capacidades de tus aliados, orienta y enseña a los mas jóvenes...Muestra el liderazgo de los Slytherin._

Me levante sobresaltado tomando respiraciones profundas, el amanecer se mostraba por las cortinas verdes que se encontraban entre abiertas, comencé a inspeccionar en el lugar que me encontraba, enfrente de mi un hermosa chimenea café se hallaba apagada, frente a esta unos sillones verdes rodeaban una mesa de roble, en la esquina se encontraba una puerta que sin abrir sabia que era un vestidor del otro lado la otra puerta llevaba a un baño, de lado izquierdo las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas pero las cortinas abiertas. 

Con cautela dirigí mi mirada a mis manos, unas pequeñas manos se mostraban ante mi, me levante y me dirigí a la primera puerta, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el espejo que yacía dentro, unos ojos grandes con brillo me devolvían la mirada.

He regresado a la edad de 11 años.

¡Bueno Mierda!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Madre, Padre -salude mientras me sentaba, para comenzar el desayuno

Después de casi tener un ataque de pánico, analice la situación por completo, lo lógico es que cuando acepte cambiar las cosas me han dado la oportunidad que tan anhelaba, la opción correcta es comenzar a tomar mi lugar como líder entre el tercer y el cuarto, los primeros dos años serán para recabar la mayor cantidad posible de información tanto de Voldemort como de Potter, los dos líderes que influyen en el bando de la luz y de la oscuridad.

-Buenos días Dragón -respondió con cariño -hoy iremos por tu varita -a lo que sonreí emocionado -después de desayunar te preparas para salir directamente al callejón Diagon -asentí comenzando a comer

Han pasado dos días que he regresado, y hasta ahora he notado que todo sigue su curso, estamos a una semana de entrar a Hogwarts y los acontecimientos no han cambiado, por la situación en la que me encuentro la único opción que tengo es intentar actuar de la manera mas normal posible, actuar como un niño de 11 años será lo mas complicado de esta travesía; hoy tengo que cumplir mi primera misión. 

_Uno de nosotros te apoyara para cumplir tu misión, has de encontrarlo antes de conseguir tu varita._

Claro que decirlo es mas fácil que hacerlo.

Termine de desayunar para luego dirigirme al mini-bosque que rodea la mansión, desde mi punto de vista es donde uno de ellos se debe encontrar, mis pasos se dirigen al camino que me se de memoria mientras busco algo diferente.

Continuo mi camino analizando cada objeto dentro del bosque, varios animales me siguen con la mirada, un ciervo al ver que no soy un peligro continua comiendo con tranquilidad, una ardilla corre a esconderse al agujero de un árbol, mis pasos se detienen al ver un lobo, parado frente a mi. Eso si es extraño

Es mas grande que yo e incluso puedo decir que su cabeza llega a la altura del hombro de un adulto, su pelaje es de color plateado y sus ojos son de un color azul cielo, nos miramos con detenimiento hasta que resoplo.

-Y bien vas a decir algo o que? -cruzo mis brazos, haciendo que un ligero brillo de diversión se asome entre sus ojos.

-Hemos determinado que para continuar a tu lado lo mejor es que sea tu familiar -su voz me sobresalto por completo

-Santa mierda hablas! -exclame sorprendido, haciendo que ahora ella bufara - no me culpes no es normal encontrar un lobote que hable

-Lobote tu madre -bufo ofendida - como te decía lo mejor es que hagamos el pacto familiar antes de que vayas por tu varita, de esa manera lograremos que te acompañe a Hogwarts, ¿Estas listo? - Asentí

Con seguridad que no sentía levante mis manos hacia su dirección, ella poco a poco fue mostrando su forma humana, mujer de piel pálida, pelo plateado y azules, con un hermoso vestido blanco, quien apoyo su frente contra la mía y sus manos se apoyaba en las mías mientras nuestro dedos se unían.

-Repite conmigo...Ata ahora el hilo plateado -con una de sus uñas hizo un rasguño en el centro de mi mano derecho para después hacer lo mismo en la de ella.

-Ata ahora las raíces de nuestra venas -susurre uniendo de nuevo mi frente a la de ella

-Lo sagrado, para no separarnos -continuo ella

-La hiedra, para no apartarnos -murmure cerrando mis ojos

-Ata el tejo siete veces -unimos nuestra manos 

-Hasta el día que la serpiente escupa su cola -murmuramos juntos

-Juras proteger a tu familia? -

-Lo juro

-Juras honrar a los ancianos y enseñar a los jovenes?

-Lo juro

-Juras ser leal a tus amigos?

-Lo juro

-Juras expresar tu opinión y mantener tu posición?

-Lo juro

-Juras seguir el código de los lobos?

-Lo juro

-...Draco dame un nuevo nombre, llévame contigo

-Ven a mi...Nhor -las cadenas que nos rodeaban se forzaron mostrando el pacto hecho; Nhor regreso a su forma original

_Juro proteger y apoyarte en dejar tu marca Draco_

-Debemos regresar, madre me ha de estar buscando -Nhor afirmo mientras comenzábamos a caminar

Salimos del bosque rumbo a la mansión donde mi madre me esperaba frente a la puerta, mi padre estaba a su lado conversando juntos, al oír mis pisadas junto a otras mas, mis padres dejaron de hablar y se voltearon a verme.

-Dragón -exclamo sorprendida madre 

-Mira mami me conseguí un familiar -dije de manera inocente mientras Nhor se reía en mi mente

_Eres algo único cachorro_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que el callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado de gente, las personas nos abrían paso a mi y a mi madre, mi padre no me acompaño diciendo que tenia que hablar con Dumbledore para obtener un permiso especial para Nhor.

Jadeos sorprendidos se abrían paso al ver a Nhor caminando junto a mi de lado derecho, mientras mi madre iba de lado izquierdo; por primera vez se sentían bien ser señalado y oír susurros a mi espalda; con orgullo levante mi cabeza, _Como todo un Slytherin_

Nos dirigimos a Ollivander donde le pedí a Nhor que nos esperara afuera, con un bufido se sentó afuera junto a la ventana viendo de reojo mientras entrabamos, suspire con alivio al ver que no había nadie mas que Ollivander

-Vaya buenos días Señora Malfoy

-Buenos días Señor Ollivander

-25 cm hecha de madera de espino y núcleo de unicornio, yo nunca olvido una varita y quien tenemos aquí? -

-Soy Draco -murmure viendo como asentía complacido y comenzaba a buscar

Y vaya que busco.

_No mencionaste que mi antigua varita ya no me serviría_

_Soy tu familiar ahora nuestros núcleos esta unidos en uno solo, tu magia en si ya era fuerte, ahora conmigo tu magia es mas poderosa, es obvio que ya no te servirá cualquier varita_

Bufe harto mirando la duodécima varita que probamos

-Tu magia es demasiado fuerte, ninguna varita es lo suficiente para soportarla...al menos -murmuro para si mismo mientras se dirigía a buscar y luego regresar -intenta con esta -una hermosa varita blanca con detalles dorados yacía en sus manos

Con cautela la tome y agite con delicadeza al momento una luz rodeada me rodeo, al mismo tiempo que una graznido se escucho junto con un trueno, mire de regreso a Ollivander que me miraba con orgullo -Curioso muy curioso

-Que es curioso? -pregunte sin soltar la varita.

-Esta varita ha estado bastante tiempo en esta tienda ya que nadie puede dominarla, es buena para la transfiguración y cuando sienta que estas en peligro lanzara un hechizo por si sola para protegerte, es una de las mas leales...25 cm hecha de madera de espino y con una pluma de cola de ave de trueno, una varita única.

Al parecer que mi magia fuera mas fuerte fue suficiente para que Ollivander decidiera no cobrarnos por la varita, después de este acontecimiento, mi madre sugirió ir por las túnicas que me faltaban siendo lo ultimo de la lista por comprar

Nos dirigimos a la tienda de Madam Malkins, mostrando una perfecta mascara, las personas no se daban cuenta de mi nerviosismo que se mostraba en como jugueteaba con mi varita, _¿Qué_ _sucede cachorro?_

_No me siento cómodo entrando a esa tienda_ , confesé al sentir su mirada interrogante, _cuando terminaron el juicio y nos dejaron salir, fuimos a esa tienda a comprar_ _túnicas_ _...nunca olvidare las palabras de la dependienta y su mirada cuando nos negó el acceso_

_Se fuerte cachorro y intenta olvidar esas palabras, has venido a cambiar todas las situaciones, por lo que esas palabras dejaran de existir,_ sonreí agradecido

_Pero hay otra situación que me preocupa_

_¿Cuál cachorro?_

_Hoy es el día en que conozco a Harry Potter,_ admití ahora molesto, n _o es un secreto que aun sigo odiando al maldito cuatro ojos y que lo que menos quiero es verle la cara, no se como_ _reaccionare_ _al volver a verlo, a el y a la comadreja y a la come-libros_

_Esas fueron varias "y" en una oración,_ se burlo levemente mientras resoplaba, _no te_ _obligare_ _a que formes una amistad con ellos, pero si te recomiendo que la_ _relacion_ _que tengas con ellos sea neutral, de esa manera nos evitamos hacerlos nuestros enemigos y que no metan su nariz en donde no los llama_

_Tienes razón_ , coincidí al momento de llegar a la tienda

-Draco puedes entrar solo a la tienda? Necesito realizar una compra de ultimo momento -pregunto mi madre con cautela, a lo que asentí con tranquilidad -ten te dejo dinero suficiente para las seis túnicas que piden -recibí con tranquilidad la pequeña bolsa que me daba -cuando salgas ya estaré de regreso -despidiéndome con un asentimiento mire hasta que mi madre se perdió entre la gente

Enderezándome, entre a la tienda, sufriendo el alboroto de la dueña y su toquetona asistente. Con nerviosismo me mantuve dando vistazos a la ventana donde con una mirada de tranquilidad, Nhor me vigilaba esperando a que saliese, mientras grandes túnicas eran ajustadas a la talla correcta.

Cuando de la nada finalmente el niño guardado en su memoria hacia su aparición, Draco se tambaleó sobre el taburete en el que se encontraba parado. Había entrado el mismo niño de cabello negro desordenado que recordaba y sus ojos, jadeo sorprendido al verlos, la primera vez no le tomo mucho importancia, pero ahora, después de una guerra, ver esos ojos brillando de inocencia y curiosidad, era una estaca que se clavaba directamente en su pecho, después de la guerra, Potter perdió el brillo que iluminaban su mirada, que hoy volviera a ver ese brillo después de tanto tiempo, fue una sorpresa. Utilizaba ropa Muggle ridículamente grande y vieja, la misma que recordaba y por la cual hubiese torcido su nariz, esto sumando un par de anteojos pasados de moda que parecían estar sostenidos por algún tipo de cinta barata.

-¿Hogwarts, querido? -preguntó la dueña de la tienda, Potter asintió apresuradamente. -Tengo el lote aquí, otro jovencito está siendo ajustado ahora, de hecho. 

Lo dirigió hasta donde yo estaba parado en el taburete, conjurando otro similar para que Potter se colocara y deslizó una túnica sobre cabeza, comenzando su trabajo. Intentando no llamar la atención, desvié mi mirada al espejo, donde podía vigilar a Potter.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver como Potter, me volteaba a ver con curiosidad, dirigí mi mirada de inmediato hacia él, arqueando una ceja en modo de pregunta.

-Hola -dijo, intentando no parecer nervioso -¿Hogwarts también?-

-Sí - conteste con una tranquilidad que no sentía, ¡Joder! adoro la oclumancia

-Soy Harry -se presentó - Harry Potter

-Draco Malfoy-conteste con una titubeante media sonrisa.

Los efectos de su nombre fueron inmediatos: la asistente de tienda empujó un alfiler en su costado en shock, y Madam Malkin soltó un medio grito ahogado por su mano mientras observaba al chico frente a ella, asombrada. Potter lucía alarmado ante tal reacción, enrojeciendo avergonzado.

-¿Es tu primera vez en el Callejón Diagon?

-Lo es, de hecho -respondió Potter, luciendo agradecido porque la conversación se hubiese desviado de su nombre -¿Habías estado aquí antes?

-Si -respondí con tranquilidad, _Sé educado, y de ninguna manera grosero_ , escuche decir a Nhor, a lo que asentí imperceptiblemente -Mis padres me llevan con ellos a comprar de vez en cuando

-Ya veo -asintió, moviendo sus pies, luciendo nervioso otra vez. -Entonces, ¿tus padres son magos, también? -

-Por supuesto -confirme inmediatamente. -los dos son magos

-Entonces debes saber todo sobre magia - dijo Potter, sobre encogido.

-Se bastante -admití con tranquilidad -pero no es importante saber de magia, en Hogwarts te enseñaran todo y no serás el único que venga de familias muggles, de hecho quedan muy pocas familias de puros magos.

-¿Entonces no hace tanta diferencia? - verificó Potter, su voz discreta mientras cruzaba la mirada de Draco con brillantes ojos verdes tras sus desaliñados anteojos. -¿Haber crecido en una familia muggle? -

Su corazón latía con rapidez mientras mantenía el contacto visual, se sentía extraño mirar a Potter a los ojos después de todo lo que paso. 

-No, no la hace -respondí con honestidad, después de conocer a la come-libros y a Longbottom uno se daba cuenta que la supremacía de sangre no es real.

Potter sonrió ante aquello, un poco aliviado.

-Bien -asintió.

-Estás listo, querido, - dijo Madam Malkin y removió la túnica finalizada de sus hombros. 

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana donde vi al guarda-bosques observando con admiración a Nhor, quien comenzó a gruñirle, _Cachorro quítame a este fanático antes de que lo muerda,_ ante su amenaza maldecí en mis adentros.

-Estas listo, querido...-no deje que continuara su frase, al bajarme con rapidez dirigiéndome a la puerta detrás de mi Potter bajaba de su taburete, mirando sorprendido a Nhor.

Abrí con fuerza sobresaltando al guarda-bosques

-Nhor aquí -ordene haciendo que ella con un salto se pusiera a mi lado, con preocupación vi sus ojos que se suavizaron al verme, con suavidad acaricie su cabeza dirigiendo mis manos a sus orejas -estoy aquí -susurre, a lo que ella inclino mas su cabeza, ella comprendió perfectamente de lo que hablaba; en mi vida anterior nadie mas que Severus estuvo para mi, por ello no quiero que ella sienta lo mismo que yo sentía cada verano.

-Es tuya? -pregunto el guarda-bosques aun con la mirada puesta en ella

-Si, es mi familiar -respondí con cautela, al verlo lo único que recuerdo es su cabaña en llamas, por lo que no puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpa 

-Familiar -pregunto confundido Potter, se necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para que no rodara los ojos, _usa la misma paciencia que tuviste con Goyle y_ _Crabbe_ , ante su insinuación, reí internamente.

-Un familiar es un animal con el que formaste un vinculo -respondí con suavidad - es un animal que te otorgara magia cada vez que la necesitas y daría su vida por tu seguridad -dije volteando a ver levemente a Nhor - es un vinculo de amor y afecto que va entre ambos, familiar y mago -el miro sorprendido por un momento, para luego sonreír con timidez

-La llevaras a Hogwarts? -pregunto curioso el guarda-bosque 

-Si, mi padre ya fue a hablar con Dumbledore para un permiso especial -respondí rascando levemente la mejilla de Nhor

-Ya veo -asintió satisfecho el guarda-bosque para luego centrar su mirada a Potter -Ya pagaste Harry? Es tiempo de irnos 

-Tengo que irme -dijo Potter girándose hacia mi -¡Te veo en Hogwarts, Draco!

-Sí - asentí -Nos vemos.

Observe a Potter mientras este pagaba por sus túnicas en el mostrador y salía de la tienda para después encaminarse con el guarda-bosque. Me dirigí de inmediato a pagar mis túnicas e irme con mi madre que llego después de unos minutos

Ese fue un encuentro extraño, después de verlos a cada uno sentí varias emociones que nunca creí que volvería a sentir, lo que ha quedado claro es que no deseo volver a ser el enemigo de Potter, pero eso no significa que quiera ser su amigo, neutral, si eso sonaba bien. 

Con un suspiro fastidiado observo otro de los socios de mi padre que se acercaba, mi padre decidió que un día antes de mi partida a Hogwarts, hiciera una reunión con sus socios para despedirme...en otras palabras para presumir.

-Este es mi primogénito Draco Lucius Malfoy y su familiar un lobo plateado único en su especie -oigo en mi mente un bufido de parte de Nhor -su magia es tan poderosa que no solo consiguió un familiar fuerte sino también una varita única y poderosa hecha con una pluma de ave del trueno -exclamaciones se oían mientras me veían con real interés, sonreí con la sonrisa mas falsa que pude sintiéndome cansado.

_Tranquilo cachorro mañana estarás libre de todo esto_

_Lo se, pero esto es nuevo para mi, es anormal que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi_ , pensé con tristeza

_Es porque es un idiota, no entendió el diamante que tuvo en su momento, mejor prepárate cachorro entrando a Hogwarts comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento_

Asentí distraídamente con una media sonrisa por sus palabras, lo único bueno de esta reunían fue que padre me entrego un collar de cuero de color blanco y con una identificación que contenía el nombre de Nhor, además de tener un hechizo especial de rastreo, después de dos horas pude excusarme para irme a dormir.

Al día siguiente --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Estás seguro de que lo tienes todo? -preguntó su madre mientras levitó el baúl por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, mirándolo inquisitivamente. - ¿Batas? ¿Libros? Suministros de pociones? ¿Pluma y pergamino?

-Sí, madre -puse los ojos en blanco, llevando con cuidado la jaula que contenía a mi amada lechuza real y Nhor se sentaba a su lado -estabas allí cuando los elfos lo empacaron. Sabes que todo está ahí 

-No está de más comprobarlo dos veces -se encogió de hombros su madre, dejando el baúl al pie de las escaleras en el mismo momento en que su padre entró en el vestíbulo de entrada.

-¿Listo, Draco? —Preguntó con un ánimo inusualmente alto. En los últimos días (desde que supo la existencia de Nhor), había hablado una y otra vez sobre las clases y los profesores, la casa de Slytherin y las actividades extracurriculares que quería que considerara. 

Esos consejos los tome como lo que eran: la presión, las grandes expectativas y la exigencia de volver con resultados acordes con el apellido Malfoy. El pensamiento dejó una acidez en mi boca. 

-Nuestro traslador se marcha en exactamente un minuto. —Sostuvo una copa de plata antigua de manera demostrativa con una mano y llamó al baúl de Draco con la otra. Madre me sonrió mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, apretándolo mientras nos uníamos a padre. Tome de inmediato el pelaje de Nhor preparándome para el salto.

Me aferre a la jaula bajo mi brazo con fuerza mientras tocaba la copa con un dedo, justo al lado de donde descansaba el de mi madre. Cuando la cuenta de padre llegó a cero, el mundo comenzó a girar y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en mantenerme erguido. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, habían llegado directamente a la estación de trenes. Dado que Nhor nos acompañaba, Dumbledore había accedido a dejarnos usar el traslador directamente a la estación.

-Llegamos -anunció su padre alegremente, guardando la copa en el bolsillo y tirando del baúl de Draco detrás de él mientras se dirigía hacia el tren. Me apresure a seguirlo, enviando miradas a los magos cercanos que fruncieron el ceño sorprendidos de ver a Nhor y los susurros no se hicieron esperar. "Es eso un lobo", "Que hace un lobo aquí", "Es un familiar"

Suspire para mis adentros, parece que después de todo los murmullos jamás terminaran en mi vida, de inmediato me despedí de mis padres usando de excusa que tenia que conseguir un buen lugar por Nhor, a lo que accedieron sin contratiempos.

Con cautela Nhor y yo logramos llegar a un compartimiento vacío donde ella se pudo acostar por completo en el asiento frente a mi. _Despiértame cuando vayamos llegando cachorro_ , a lo que accedí con tranquilidad

Con un movimiento de mi varita, puse un hechizo para evitar que abrieran la puerta y nadie pudiera entrar, suspire mientras comenzaba a ver por la ventana pensando en los suceso que venían en camino, necesita comenzar a pulir los planes para evitar las desgracias que comenzarían a ocurrir.

Y la primera gran hazaña de Potter era evitar el robo de la piedra filosofal.

CONTINUARA

Holi! 

Esta historia salió de una idea que me venia rondando en la cabeza, desde hace tiempo al principio me negué a escribirla pero hace unas semanas la intensidad de escribirla se volvió mas fuerte y ahora heme aquí. XD

Espero que les guste y me encantaría que dejen comentarios :3


	2. No lo soporto

Parpadeó lentamente al ver que habíamos llegado, sabiendo que tanto Nhor como yo no podíamos ir en los botes, espere a que el tren se vaciarse por completo, mientras pensaba distraídamente en lo que estaba por ocurrir, iba a repetir por segunda vez la escuela, que jodido.

Aunque después de pasar la escuela con buenas calificaciones no debía ser difícil pasarla de nuevo e incluso tal vez mis calificaciones mejoren un poco,

Después de varios minutos por fin vi como los botes comenzaba a avanzar por el lago, a lo que con rapidez, me dirigí a Nhor, despertándola. -vamos tenemos un largo camino por recorrer -estirándose como gato comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con cautela bajamos del tren y comenzamos a caminar hacia el pueblo viendo cómo Nhor me miraba de reojo  
 _Que?_  
 _Sabes cachorro llegaremos tarde a la cena con tus pasitos_ y _muero de hambre_  
 _Tengo once años de nuevo obviamente camino lento_ , comenté ofendido viendo cómo suspiraba  
 _Sube a mi lomo en menos de cinco minutos llegaremos_  
 _Bien_  
Se agachó quedando acostada levemente permitiendo que me subiera a su lomo  
 _Sujétate_ _de mi collar_  
Accedí sin contratiempos haciendo que avanzará con rapidez, me sentí eufórico al momento que comenzó a correr, el viento pasaba por mi cabello, la sentía respirar a través de su pelaje y la diversión fue tanta que comencé a reír divertido

_Esto es maravilloso_! Sentí su sonrisa en mi mente mientras en poco tiempo llegábamos al castillo.  
Le di las indicaciones de donde se encontraba el gran comedor sin ganas de bajarme de su lomo  
Al momento de llegar notamos que estaban terminando con el último chico de seleccionar a su casa  
"Hufflepuff!"  
Fue lo último que se oyó mientras las miradas se dirigían hacia nosotros y después vinieron las exclamaciones  
"Un lobo!", "Es enorme", "Quien es el chico"

Nhor camino hacia la derecha pasando junto a la mesa de Slytherin dirigiéndose hacia la profesora Mcgonagall, quien alzó una ceja a nuestra dirección

-Supongo que usted es Draco Malfoy -asentí viendo cómo resoplaba -nos haría el favor de bajar de su familiar? -al notar que no me había bajado de Nhor me sonroje de inmediato, esa era la razón por la que las personas continuaban viéndome con asombro.

-L-Lo lamento -susurre mientras Nhor se volvía a recostar permitiendo que bajara, con lentitud pase mis manos por mi túnica para después comenzar a caminar hacia el banco de madera que yacía enfrente de las escaleras, me senté pensando en que es lo que diría el sombrero, lo notaria? con ansiedad seque mis manos, mientras la profesora me ponía el sombrero.

-Mmm -murmuro la vocecita justo en mi oído, lo que no debería sorprenderme. Antes había escuchado que el sombrero hablaba, aunque a mi no me hablo la primera vez. - Difícil, muy difícil. Un caso inusual, ya veo. Seleccionado antes en Slytherin. De una familia Slytherin, preguntando por Slytherin, con toda la astucia y la sed de probarse a sí mismo que Salazar podría haber esperado. Sí, en ese entonces habrías encajado muy bien en Slytherin, aunque tienes la curiosidad de buscar mas información y la sabiduría e inteligencia que se requiere en Ravenclaw. Antes no lo tenias pero ahora, ahora tienes el coraje de enfrentarte a los diferentes prejuicios que yacen en nuestro mundo, la valentía y la osadía para hacer la diferencia, para cambiar el futuro de todos los de tu alrededor, Gryffindor también es la casa adecuada para ti...oh! pero tu lugar también esta en Hufflepuff, tienes el hambre de justicia por todas las personas que lo merecen y deseas darles una tercera opción, mmm tienes la lealtad hacia tus allegados y anhelas mostrar tu lealtad hacia la justicia.

_Date prisa,_ pensó Draco intensamente con los dientes apretados, _solo dame Slytherin, ambos sabemos que no pertenezco a otra casa..._

Lo escuche reír en respuesta, una risa que me envió un escalofrío.

\- Ah! no has escuchado nada de lo que dije Draco Malfoy? Tienes el coraje de Gryffindor, el entendimiento y pensamiento de Ravenclaw, la justicia y el buen corazón de Hufflepuff, la astucia y la sed de probarte a ti mismo de Slytherin, perteneces a cualquier parte de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy

Podía escuchar que el Gran Comedor había descendido gradualmente a un silencio, ya que la clasificación se prolongó más que incluso la de Longbottom, no sabia que hacer, debería rogarle? suplicarle? Merlín decídete ya!, s _olo ponme en Slytherin para que pueda llegar a Severus,_ oh! el solo pensar en su padrino hacia que se retorciera su estomago cuanto anhelaba volver a verlo. _Slytherin, Slytherin..._

-Es una decisión muy difícil - musitó el sombrero como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo - ninguna cualidad resalta mas que la otra, me atrevo a pensar que podrías llegar a ser un mago excepcional sin importa en que casa estés - _por favor por favor decídete ya, moriré en este banco antes de que decidas. -_ sabes? anteriormente le había preguntado a los fundadores que tendría que hacer ante la situación en la que me encuentro hoy y sabes lo que me respondieron?

Podía escuchar a la gente aclarándose la garganta. Parpadeo mirando a mi alrededor, puedo ver a un niño cerca cuyo nombre no podía recordar, mirando su reloj. Casi quería preguntarle al chico cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero eso no parecía demostrar una inversión adecuada de su parte para acelerar el proceso.

_Esto es humillante,_ pensé con fastidio, _No es importante lo que te dijeron solo dame una casa y ya_

-Lo que ellos respondieron -continuo ignorando mi respuesta - es que aquella persona tan especial que llegara al máximo con todas esas cualidades, tenia derecho a entrar a cualquier casa, eres un buen mago Draco Malfoy y no dudo que con tu pasado y tu familiar llegaras a ser un mago excepcional, te deseo suerte Draco Malfoy, estoy seguro que lograras todas tus metas.

-¡SLYTHERIN! - anunció el sombrero, poco a poco se oyeron aplausos, pero el sombrero no había terminado -¡RAVENCLAW! -las personas comenzaron a levantarse exaltadas pero el sombrero no se inmuto -¡GRYFFINDOR! -las sillas de los docentes se arrastraron al momento en que se levantaron sorprendidos, Dumbledore se levanto mirándome con alarma - ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

_Oh mierda_ _tenias_ _que hacer eso?_ , pensé con fastidio, _adiós el intento de no llamar la atención_ , me levante con cautela dirigiendo la mirada hacia la profesora Mcgonagall quien se encontraba hablando con Dumbledore, sin separar la vista de mi, después se acerco hacia mi.

-Señor sombrero nos podría decir exactamente en que casa pertenece este chico? -pregunto amablemente la profesora Mcgonagall, su voz se escuchaba con exactitud, ya que todos volvieron a guardar silencio con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

-Este chico tiene todas la cualidades de los cuatro fundadores! -exclamo con seguridad el sombrero, jadeos sorprendidos se escucharon -no hay ninguna casa en donde no pertenezca, ninguna cualidad resalta mas que la otra, sin duda alguna este chico pertenece a las cuatro casas -al terminar de hablar los gritos semi ahogados de los estudiante se escucharon, con un gruñido Nhor silencio a todos, mientras con seguridad se acercaba a mi lado.

_Oh! Joder que sucederá ahora_ , pensé angustiado centrándome en la mirada de Nhor

_Tranquilízate cachorro, no estas solo_ con cariño froto su rostro en mi estómago, por inercia comencé a acariciar sus orejas mirando como Severus y los demás profesores se acercaban a hablar en voz baja.

Después de unos minutos se acercaron a mi, de reojo mire a Severus, su túnica negra que se movia mientras caminaba, su mirada sería y su rostro sombrío que nunca nadie ha visto sonreir.  
Solo yo he podido ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro, oh! Merlín sentía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a llorar.  
Trece meses, trece malditos meses en donde no lo volví a ver, tiempo en el que no volví a hacer pociones con el, nuestras peleas de sarcasmos y sus enseñanzas en duelo...trece meses que fueron un infierno sin la persona a quién consideraba mi padre.

-Dada las circunstancias -comenzó Dumbledore- Señor Malfoy puede sentarse en la mesa que desee, después de cenar lo esperaré en mi oficina

Asentí por inercia y apoyándome levemente en Nhor me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin sintiendo las pesadas miradas de las personas a mi alrededor.  
Por Nhor decidí sentarme al final de la mesa, haciendo que se recostara junto a mi.

-Muy bien ! Otro año comienza y espero de corazón que todos disfruten su estadía, sin más por decir ¡Que comience el banquete! - como la última vez dos aplausos sonaron y las mesas se llenaron de variedades, con la oclumancia que me enseñaron junto a mi seguridad, me mostré orgulloso ante ellos, aunque aún me sentía descolocado.

_El que tú seas mi familiar afecto de alguna manera mi elección de casa,_ pregunté antes de agarrar algo

_No_ , respondió Nhor sorprendiendo me, _lo que afectó tu elección es que tú ya viviste una vida antes eso hizo que_ _maduraras_ _y comprendieras quién eres en realidad...un águila y una serpiente en tu mente y un león y tejón de corazón_

_Esas son demasiadas "y" en una oración_ , me burle haciendo que resoplara

_Cállate niño mimado y dame de cenar_ , demando

_A sus ordenes_ , pensé burlonamente

-Dobby -llame haciendo que un estallido sobresaltara a los estudiantes de las mesas cercanas

-Si amito -dijo con alegría, Dobby

Después de mi llegada con mi varita, estuve peleando durante minutos con mi padre para que accediera darles a todos nuestros elfos domésticos una mejores y nuevas fundas de almohada, amenazando el que no me presentaría a la cena que organizó.

Después de varios minutos de debate accedió, con la condición que yo las otorgaría, además de aceptar que dejaría de maltratarlos.

Cualquiera de nuestros elfos que fueran maltratados tenían derecho a comunicármelo sin excepción y si llegara a ser así, no dudaría en hablar sobre las diferentes situaciones en las que él se vio involucrado con varios hombres más jóvenes que el.

Dado a esta situación Dobby vestía una funda chillona de color amarillo, mientras su expresión era de completa felicidad.

Después de la pelea padre me otorgó a Dobby diciendo que ni loco sería visto con un elfo con una funda amarilla, ahora Tixie era su elfa doméstica.  
-Podrías traer la comida de Nhor por favor? - Dobby asintió

-Dobby lo hará señor

-Que sea la carne más fresca y este levemente asada -de nuevo en un estallido desapareció, termine agarrando comida ligera, unos panes tostados con mantequilla y un plato con frutas, agarre también un pedazo de salchicha para Nhor mientras esperaba su comida.

_Ten, mientras esperas tu comida_ , dije al recordar sus palabras, con cuidado agarro el pedazo de mis dedos, para luego devorarlo con gusto.

_También dame una pierna de pollo,_ pidió descaradamente

_Te pondrás gorda como una ballena_ , reñí mientras buscaba la pierna que quería

_Yo no engordo pulga_ , exclamó ofendida haciendo que riera entre dientes, al encontrar el pedazo que buscaba se lo di de nuevo mientras ella movía levemente su cola en señal de entusiasmo.

El mismo estallido sonó, mostrando a Dobby con el plato plateado de Nhor que contenía varias chuletas y carnes asadas.

Con cariño dejo el plato enfrente de Nhor quien con mayor fuerza movió su cola

-Aquí tiene señor, Dobby puede ayudarlo en algo más señor? -pregunto con ojos esperanzados

-No eso sería todo, gracias Dobby - sus ojos brillaron con más entusiasmo mientras con un chasquido desaparecía

Con un suspiro me concentre en acabar mi cena, mientras mi mirada se desviaba a Severus, se siente tan raro y tan real el verlo de nuevo, que tenía miedo a que en el momento en que estuviéramos solos, me lanzará sobre el a abrazarlo y gritarle que no me volviera a dejar.

Detendré tu muerte, pensé con determinación, no importa a quien enfrente sin importar que haré lo necesario para salvarte.

Acabando la cena, los prefectos se acercaron a los de primero comenzando a gritar para que los siguieron.

Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, con Nhor a mi derecha, fui escuchando la conversación de la come-libros con la comadreja, quienes iban unos pasos delante de mí.

-He leído completamente el libro de historia de Hogwarts! Y puedo asegurar que es la primera vez que alguien contiene las cualidades de los cuatro fundadores -exclamo sorprendida mientras la comadreja fruncía el entrecejo

-Debió de hacer trampa! -se quejo poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación- no es normal que un Malfoy sea justo o tengo valentía! -sentí como un tic comenzaba en mi ojo y como Nhor se tensaba a mi lado.

_El que seas un cero a la izquierda no significa que yo también lo sea_ , pensé rodando los ojos

_Confirmo_ , exclamó Nhor provocando que mis hombros se movieran ligeramente

-Tu que piensas Harry? -pregunto curiosa la come-libros

-Yo lo conocí hace unos días - afirmo mirando hacia los que serían sus amigos en un futuro - se porto amable conmigo y contesto a todas mis preguntas

-Es imposible! Los Malfoy son conocidos por haber seguido al señor oscuro! Aquel que asesinó los padres de Harry -su opinión afecto de sobre manera a Potter quien lo miro escandalizado y dolido

-Es cierto lo leí en un libro -asintió con vehemencia la come-libros -también leí que familias fueron más afectadas

-Señor Malfoy -escuche a mis espaldas, me voltee a ver a Severus quien me habló con impaciencia, es obvio que escucho la conversación que se llevó a cabo de quiénes serían el trío dorado y quiénes como estúpidos se ganaron un enemigo. -lo acompañare a la oficina del director -asentí siguiendo los pasos de Severus, quien antes de retirarse les mando una mirada fulminante al trío dorado, logrando que se tensaran

Caminé manteniendo mi mirada al frente, sin hacer caso a las caras del trío, mientras que Nhor les medio gruñó para luego bostezar enfrente de ellos, mostrando sus colmillos.

Al ver como la come-libros se estremecía y parecía que gritaría en cualquier momento la llamé

-Nhor camina -entre pasos perezoso continuo caminado hasta llegar a mi lado

Sera un año complicado

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Llegando a la entrada, Severus recitó la contraseña -cucurucho de cucarachas -bufe ante la ridícula contraseña.

Entrando juntos, analice la oficina, como la ultima vez, varios recuadros de directores estaban colgados, en las paredes varios libros se encontraban con diferentes temas, _tengo ganas del leerlos_ , pensé mirándolos de reojo, _que información tendrán aquellos libros que se encontraban en la oficina del director, lejos de las manos de los alumnos?,_ llegue sentándome enfrente del escritorio donde yacía el hombre que en algún momento pidieron que asesinara, me estremecí ante el recuerdo y me obligue a mantener mi mente en blanco, Severus quedo atrás de mi a unos cuantos pasos, sin prestar atención al comienzo de la platica.

-Señor Malfoy dado las circunstancias, entre los profesorados decidimos llegar al acuerdo de que se le otorgaría la elección de su dormitorio en la casa que desee, también llevará el horario de esa casa y podrá entrar a cualquier sala común, siempre y cuando no exceda del toque de queda, donde será obligado a regresar a la casa donde se encuentre su dormitorio-

Asentí asimilando la información que me era otorgada, antes podría haber elegido de inmediato ir a Slytherin pero ahora siendo sinceros quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi padrino.

_Maldición_ _soné_ _cómo un Hufflepuff_

_Eres una cuarta parte Hufflepuff cachorro_

_Oh cállate_

-Quisiera llevar el horario de Slytherin -exprese con lentitud haciendo que Dumbledore asintiera complacido -mientras la parte del dormitorio -murmure con mis dedos moviéndose nerviosos -hay alguna manera en que pueda compartir dormitorio con un profesor en específico -musite en voz baja para que Severus no oyera mis palabras, ante eso, Dumbledore se mostró sorprendido

-Y quien sería muchacho? -pregunto con cuidado desviando su mirada a Severus levemente

-Con mi padrino, Severus -susurre temeroso viendo cómo Dumbledore asentía pensativo - vera en una semana mi vida cambio por completo -musite bajando levemente mi mirada -obtuve un familiar raro y muy poderoso, mi varita es diferente y excepcional y ahora no pertenezco a ninguna casa sino a todas -musite formando un puchero -necesita anclarme a algo familiar todo esto es raro y nuevo para mi -apreté los puños mientras mis ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lagrimas retenidas; ante esto Dumbledore me miro con preocupación.

-Bueno es algo sorprendente que pidas eso, pero dado por su lazo y lo que me dices, no veo ningún problema en ello -sonrió con entusiasmo intentando calmarme -hablare con Minerva para agregar otro cuarto en la habitación.

Y en ese momento Nhor comenzó a reír a carcajadas en mi mente, _no puedo creer que realmente te creyera esas actuación,_ sonreí levemente mientras comenzaba a "limpiarme" mis lagrimas

-Gracias profesor -murmure con dulzura mientras hipaba levemente para continuar mi actuación, a lo que el asintió complacido

-Severus -llamo, mientras Severus lo miraba con la pregunta en su mirada -dadas las circunstancias se ha decidido que el señor Malfoy lleve el horario de Slytherin -asintió complacido con la información -y compartirás tu dormitorio con el

-Disculpe? -pregunto perplejo haciendo que Dumbledore sonriera inocentemente y Nhor se carcajeara en mi mente

-Dado por su lazo de padrino-ahijado pienso que el señor Malfoy necesita apoyo en estas nuevas fases que se abrieron en su vida, de la noche a la mañana obtuvo un familiar llamativo y ahora recibió otra sorpresa al momento de su elección de casa, pienso que necesita un tutor que lo guíe y lo apoye, por ello lo mejor es que lo apoyes mientras se adapta en esta nueva situación, además de que ustedes ya tienen un lazo y lo conoces perfectamente -asintió complacido consigo mismo -mandare a Minerva a tu dormitorio para agregar otro cuarto y agregué lo necesario para el chico, pueden retirarse - _ni le dio tiempo a Severus de negarse_ pensé distraídamente mientras me dirigía a la puerta diciéndole buenos noches a Dumbledore con una sonrisa esperanzadora que el correspondió

Los ojos de Severus me miraron con sospecha durante el recorrido a su cuarto pero no comento nada al respecto, al llegar la profesora Mcgonagall ya se encontraba esperándonos.

Entramos al dormitorio donde se hallaba una sala con una alfombra verde, una mesita café y dos sillones individuales de color verde, en la pared se encontraba una chimenea encendida, pasando de lado derecho se encuentra una mini cocina integral además de un comedor con dos sillas.

Y del lado izquierdo se encuentra dos puertas, la primera lleva al laboratorio personal de Severus, la segunda a su dormitorio.

-Dado que el castillo es grande, el cuarto lo puedo agregar de este lado -dijo viendo la pared que estaba al final del pasillo, en cuestión de minutos hizo una puerta café y se adentro en el interior.

Severus y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio, mientras Nhor movía de un lado a otro su cola, curiosa.

Después de unos minutos, la profesora salió con una sonrisa satisfecha -la habitación ya esta perfectamente agregada, también agregue una cama, ropero, una silla y un escritorio, tiene un hechizo para que ninguno desaparezca -después se dirigió en especifico a mi - los elfos ya dejaron tu baúl y tu lechuza puedes comenzar a acomodar tus cosas -asentí agradeciendo levemente -nos veremos en el desayuno Severus -Severus asintió, mientras despedía a la profesora.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Severus se dirigió hacia mi con una ceja hacia arriba.

-Me pregunto de donde habla sacado la idea de Dumbledore para que te quedaras conmigo -musito interrogativamente

-Supongo que pensó que necesitaría adaptarme a esta nueva vida -dije repitiendo las palabras de Dumbledore, intentado restarle importancia, mientras lo miraba inocente -Mi vida cambio por completo Tío Sev -dije mientras movía levemente mi cabeza hacia un lado y Nhor se acurrucaba en mis pies.

-Mmm -musito él, entrecerrando los ojos - y por supuesto tu no tuviste nada que ver con su decisión -

-En absoluto -conteste con vehemencia, se quedo viéndome fijamente para después resoplar

-Porque no pude tener un ahijado normal? que no tuviera la inteligencia de Ravenclaw y la astucia de Slytherin -murmuro con hastió mientras yo reía levemente ante su reacción

-No se de que hablas tío Sev -negué con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar hacia mi cuarto -iré a dormir, siento que mañana será un día agotador, hasta mañana tío Sev! -escuche su respuesta mientras decía que en que momento creyó que seria buena idea tener un ahijado

Con una sonrisa entre a mi nuevo cuarto, pintado de color crema, en medio yacía una cama con una colcha azul oscuro, encima de este doblada por la mitad se encontraba una cobija dorada y tres almohadas de color dorado, una de ellas tenia el escudo de Hufflepuff y yacía en medio de la cama. Arriba colgado en la pared había un estandarte del escudo de Hogwarts.

Junto a la cama había una mesita de madera con una lampara roja, y una alfombra roja con destellos dorados, de lado izquierdo se encontraba un escritorio de caoba con una silla, en el escritorio había otra lampara pero ahora de color verde.

De lado derecho se encontraba un ropero de color verde oscuro que daba mas elegancia a la habitación, frente a este se encontraba un sofá verde oscuro enfrente de un chimenea encendida. _Lo bueno es que solo puso lo necesario,_ exclamo con sarcasmo Nhor, viendo sorprendida la habitación, _sorprendentemente los colores se ven hermosos, creí que se vería horrible_ , admitió Nhor, _me pregunto como será tu uniforme,_ dijo riendo levemente mientras saltaba al sofá y se acurrucaba en este.

_Supongo que tendré que llevar una túnica de Slytherin_ , comente pensativo, _encima de esta puedo llevar una bufanda roja con amarillo._

_Y el azul?_ , pregunto vigilando mis acciones

_Esta en mis hermosos ojos plateados, no has visto que tengo un destello azul?_ , comente distraido mientras sacaba mi ropa del baúl y lo ponía dentro del ropero

_cachorro engreído_ , bufo haciendo que sonriera

_bueno entonces seria una túnica de Ravenclaw, encima de esta la corbata de Slytherin y después la bufanda,_ dije satisfecho, me dirigí al baño que se encontraba de lado derecho, para cambiar mi ropa saliendo con una pijama plateada, _me despiertas cuando se hora del desayuno, buenas noches Nhor, pensé_ _acurrucándome_ _en mi cama._

_Descansa cachorro,_ fue lo ultimo que escuche

Al día siguiente------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cachorro, levántate ya es hora del desayuno ,_ con un suspiro parpadee viendo a Nhor quien se encontraba parada con dos patas en mi cama, _tu padrino ya salió dijo que nadie debía saber que ustedes comparten dormitorio,_ asentí levantándome aun adormilado, oí como sus patas se dirigían afuera del dormitorio, después de unos minutos regreso con una taza levitando junto a ella, _normalmente no ofrezco esto a niños pero dado que en si no eres un niño no debe haber tanto problema_

_mi conciencia tiene dieciocho años, mi cuerpo de nuevo tiene once,_ murmure con fastidio sosteniendo la taza, con un gemido disfrute la deliciosa taza de café oscuro sin azúcar, _esto es vida,_ sonreí levantándome me dirigí al armario donde saque el uniforme de Ravenclaw, una corbata de Slytherin y la bufanda Gryff-puff. 

Dejando la taza en la mesa junto a la chimenea, me dirigí a tomar un baño antes de vestirme.

_Pareces una veela cachorro,_ bufo Nhor con un tic en el ojo, _para que quieres tantas cremas!?,_ exclamo sorprendida negando con la cabeza

_A ti porque te falta clase_ , bufe acomodando la corbata, _las sales de baño son para oler a vainilla, la crema es para hidratar la piel con olor a manzana, la crema para el rostro es para prevenir arrugas, la crema para las manos es para evitar callos por el uso de la varita, el acondicionador es para prevenir que mi cabello no se_ _esponje_ _mas de lo debido, la crema para cabello para mantenerlo hidratado y definitivamente dejare de ponerme mucha gel, he notado que sin tanta gel y peinado de lado me veo mejor_ , dije terminando de peinarme, _y mi perfume es para dar el_ _ultimo_ _toque_ , exclame satisfecho ante mi imagen

_tu enserio me superas cachorro,_ negó resignada, _toma tu bolso y ponte la bufanda es hora de ir a desayunar,_ asentí bebiéndome el ultimo trago de café,

Con tranquilidad salí de mi cuarto, y antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Severus, me concentre para sentí la magia del alguna persona alrededor, al notar que no había nadie salí de prisa para comenzar a caminar al comedor con Nhor a mi lado.

Con tranquilidad entre al comedor, donde note que solo estaban los profesores y alguno que otro estudiante desayunando, _es mejor que llegue temprano a clase para conseguir un lugar donde puedas sentarte Nhor,_ pensé distraídamente mientras me iba a sentar de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin, me senté en la esquina de la mesa pero cerca de la puerta.

Sin necesidad de llamar a Dobby el plato de Nhor apareció frente a ella, _que buen servicio,_ alago comenzando a comer, mientras yo elegía unos waffles, fruta y un jugo de naranja, _estoy de acuerdo cachorro pero quiero que te sientes hasta enfrente_ , confundido comencé a masticar mientras le preguntaba, _porque?,_ a lo que respondió _, tal vez a ti se te olvido cachorro pero yo no olvidare las palabras de la comadreja ni de la come-libros quiero que demuestres tu inteligencia de Ravenclaw, por tus recuerdos puedo deducir que la come-libros quiere demostrar que es su lugar siendo la primera de en todas las clases._

_Si así es, ella_ _tenia_ _un complejo de inferioridad por venir de una familia de puros_ _muggles_ _,_ pensé distraídamente _, también_ _tenia_ _un carácter fuerte y siempre quería que todos a su alrededor tomaran sus consejos o hicieran lo que ella dijera, desde el primer año tomo el trono de la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts..._

_Arrebátaselo_ _,_ parpadee sorprendido, mientras el comedor se comenzaba a llenar, _dijiste que no los hiciera mis enemigos,_ pregunte con cautela viendo como la come-libros entraba con varios libros en sus brazos _, eso fue antes de escuchar el como hablaban de ti además no debes de declararle la guerra de frente,_ a lo que la corte al entender su idea y le conteste _, sino que hacerlo de manera sutil sin que nadie mas lo note para que todos crean que es una celosa,_ ante eso ella sonrió, _exacto cachorro, sutil como una serpiente, con la suavidad de un tejón, con la observación de un águila para finalmente morder como león,_ sonreí comenzando a planificar, _que comience la guerra,_ musite al recibir mi horario, revise el horario, transfiguración con Gryffindor era la primera clase.

-Perfecto -murmure sonriendo levemente, con elegancia metí el horario en mi bolsillo, me levante con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar hacia el salón de transfiguración, detrás de mi unas patas se oían junto con el movimiento de su cola ansiosa.

CONTINUARA

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios :3


End file.
